


Find me for rest

by AlexMel21



Category: Korean Actor RPF, 환불 원정대 | Refund Sisters (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, and you don't want to move because they look so peaceful?, big sis lil sis kind of thing~, yep that kind of nap, you know when cats or puppies fall asleep on your lap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26778847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexMel21/pseuds/AlexMel21
Summary: The race to finish the whole album and promotions has begun and everyone seems to be feeling the effects of it.Well, all but her, that is.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Find me for rest

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't sue. I just imagined a nice scene in my head to compensate for a bad day, and to compensate for the lack of updates for this group. :P

It's choreo day and everyone is there to learn the dance. There were a lot of NGs and bloopers, as one does when learning something new, not to mention a new dance routine, blocking, elements, and all _that_ jazz. But the entire room knows that among all of them, she's the most focused one in dancing. They know how she's super serious about it.

The project girl group roller coaster she lovingly said yes to has now turned into a full Formula One racetrack. The race to finish the album and promotions has begun and everyone seems to be feeling the effects of it.

Well, all but her, that is.

She did say in her contract that she will have it terminated if and when the schedule gets super unmanageable. She doesn't really have any solid plans because of the current health situation of, well, the entire world, but she also knows that having a shorter timeline for this project girl group meant that they need to pack in more work in one shooting day.

It doesn't bother her at all, to be completely honest. Even with the flurry and excitement, she still keeps herself in check. Her members need her to be their main anchor in the ensuing chaos of activity and she's happy to give out that stability to them. 

They were in between water breaks when she sees the youngest by herself in one corner, eyes closed and head leaning in the wall. There's no water bottle in sight. She sighs a little and shakes her head while she gets one from the staff.

Careful not to disturb her, she pads quietly towards her corner and crouches down to place the water bottle right next to her and confirms that the youngest is in fact, taking a nap. She must be exhausted, she thinks. But she's young and she's grateful for all the opportunities coming to her. 

She knows the feeling.

She goes back to center and begins to review the dance again, their lead approaching her to review the steps they were given. They both look at her at the corner. 

"Is she okay?" 

"She's fine, just let her rest." 

____

Another few hours went by and she finally gets to sit down; she got her part and she's quite happy with the results. Their youngest follows her as the choreographer also green lights her to rest. Thinking she's going to her corner again, she didn't mind just sitting on the back of the studio where the wall and floor were cooler. She sits on the floor and stretches her legs out, shaking them and reaching her hands towards them to try and keep herself warm.

She's surprised to see the maknae walking towards her, her half-empty water bottle now in her hand.

"Unnie, can I lay down here?" she huffs, removing her hair tie. She plops down next to her. 

"Of course. Are you okay? Are you--"

She lays down wordlessly and uses her lap as her pillow, her face nuzzling her unnie's tummy. The maknae curls into herself as she rubs her cheek on her unnie's thigh a little before settling in.

The eldest automatically touches her cheek and forehead, checking any signs that the youngest may be sick. She smiles as she wipes a few stray beads of sweat from her sideburns. She then looks back to the middle kids bantering in the middle of the dance floor. 

They both got a time out because the middle children needed to focus on their parts for the choreo and had a harder time getting it. The next section would be the OkOk and BiBi parts but they won't proceed until the middle children clean their moves. 

"Unnie, why do you still smell nice? You've been dancing nonstop ever since I got here."

The eldest chuckles and begins gently running her fingers on her maknae's hair.

"You and Jessi have been asking me weird questions," a pause, "Hyejin-ah, did you get enough sleep last night?"

No answer. She rolls her eyes and repeats her question.

"...Did you get enough sleep this _morning_?" 

"Hmmph. Unnie." The eldest chuckles and continues to mindlessly comb the maknae's hair with her fingers while she pats her hip with her other hand.

The maknae confessed that she's having a hard time sleeping even if she's dead-tired when they had dinner in her home. She knows insomnia quite well, and took a change in diet to deal with it properly. She looks at her maknae fondly, now quite sound asleep. She wants to stand up and get her water bottle but doesn't want to risk waking up the sleeping maknae.

She looks at the middle kids bickering over how they're not really coordinated even with repetition. She sighs a little and suppresses a giggle when she remembers how it was growing up with sisters. It was all fun and laughter until someone actually starts to get pissed.

While everyone took their breaks, Leader-unnie walks in to check the eldest and the maknae. The eldest just shushes her and mouths that she needs to catch her breath and preserve her energy because they still have a long way to go.

The maknae got a solid 20-minute nap, and didn't even realize she had fallen into a deep sleep until the eldest woke her up by humming a song near her ear. She didn't get startled or anything and in fact, was quite a nice way to wake up to. She mentally notes to change her alarm clock for appointments to a slow melody so she won't get so jittery when she needs to wake up very early in the morning.

"Unnie, thank you for making me sleep, I don't know what you did but I just completely passed out."

"Ah, my mom and then my older sister did that to me a lot when I'm upset or cranky. They'd comb my hair until I fall asleep." She smiles warmly at the youngest, she hopes they'd still come visit when they get bored or something.

As if they have time to get bored, she thinks. They're so busy!

But as if the maknae read her mind, she pipes in, "Unnie, can I come over when I have a day off? I want to see your garden again, it feels very healing. Does it look really white during winter?"

The eldest, also a fan of just being at home, beams at the question, "Of course. Come over anytime. I'm just at home anyways. You can hang out by my couch or something. I'll make you coffee or tea then we can relax."

The promise of good rest keeps them powered through the rest of the day. May it power them up until the project ends.


End file.
